1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character input device for computer-related systems. The invention concerns, more particularly, a character input device that is configurable during the manufacturing process or by the user to have various character configurations. The invention has application to various peripheral input devices for computers and gaming systems.
2. Description of Background Art
Game controllers are frequently used with gaming and computer systems, for example. Controllers are normally designed to be hand-held, and commonly include a wide variety of user interaction mechanisms such as thumbsticks, D-pads, and various depressible buttons. Due to progressions in video game systems and data transfer capability, some games permit the input of text and other characters. Such text input is commonly performed on a typical, full size keyboard due to the quantity and number of keys used for inputting text.
Attempts have been made to integrate keys corresponding to alphabetic keys onto a hand-held game controller. However, such attempts have been less than satisfactory, as the size, number, and/or configuration of the keys and/or the methods of using the keys have not provided a solution that permits for efficient entry of a large number of letters and other characters without drawbacks.
A further limitation upon input devices having keys corresponding to alphabetic characters relates to the various locations, languages, and cultures for which the input devices are manufactured. Depending upon the location in which the input device is utilized, the language of the user, and the culture of the user, the various characters that are input by activating the keys may be substantially different. That is, the characters may be arranged differently, different characters may be available for input, and the input device will have different character identifiers on the exterior. Different assembly lines, therefore, may be required for producing input devices for different markets. Accordingly, an efficient manner of producing input devices for different markets is required.